1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to broadhead arrow head structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Broadhead arrows are in common use for game hunting. Razor type blades are commonly used to arm the arrow heads.
Various specific structural arrangements are utilized to secure the blades in operating position.
Shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,226 to Sorensen is an assembly comprising an arrow head body having a plurality of blades thereabout disposed in longitudinal slots, the blades having tongues engaging undercut portions of the slots and having a bolt extend through the body of the arrow head to engage a rear retaining member which in turn threads into the arrow shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,455 to Savora, a structure is disclosed in which a locking ring is used to secure the blade inserts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,184 to Anderson, axial slot segments are disclosed to receive end portions of angled blades.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,597 and 3,756,600, both to Maleski, rings are disposed about the arrow head to secure the blades thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 to Richter, slots are provided for the blades and front and rear terminal members are threaded into the arrow head to secure the blades.
It is desirable to have a simpler yet more secure structure than appears to be present in the prior art for the purpose of locking blades into operating position about an arrow head.